Happy Birthday
by Plumper Do
Summary: It's Mitch's 24th birthday and he has high hopes for a great birthday. However, Scott is absent all day and Mitch misses his best friend. Kirstie invites Mitch and Scott to a party, but Scott doesn't show. Mitch Grassi x Scott Hoying Scomiche


**Happy Birthday to the wonderful Mitch Grassi. He's funny, hot, talented and himself and I love every inch of him with all of my heart. To celebrate I've created a little fanfiction about him and Scott celebrating his birthday. Apologies for it being late but it's here now so enjoy it.**

Mitch was very excited. He woke up beaming and instantly ran into the bathroom to shower. Scott always made his birthday memorable and he was equally as restless to find out what Scott had planned this year. After his brief wash he sped to his room and carefully dressed himself in his previously picked outfit from yesterday. It was an over-sized hoodie that Scott had given him a few months ago.

 _"_ _Aaah!" Mitch squealed as he was pattered with rain. They'd just been shopping and were so busy talking that they didn't hear the bullets of water coming from the sky above. Scott gasped at the cold_

 _"_ _Oh, my God. It's so cold. Let's hurry home." Scott started walking off swiftly and Mitch shivered behind him. Scott turned and saw Mitch's face. He looked sad and distressed; he only had a t-shirt and skinny jeans and Scott felt so sorry for his best friend. He stopped suddenly, causing Mitch to do so too._

 _"_ _Why are we stopping?" Mitch asked confused._

 _"_ _You're freezing." Scott said sadly._

 _"_ _Duh. It's raining so hard. Can we go home?" He sassed but the quiver to his voice made Scott feel so bad for the cute tenor. He unzipped his black hoodie and wrapped it around Mitch before putting the hood up to protect Mitch's hair and face, somewhat. "No. You'll be colder now." He started to wriggle out of it but Scott just hugged him. Mitch softened into Scott's warmth._

 _"_ _Let's go, Mitchy." He left one arm around Mitch and they walked home. Once they arrived in their house they sighed and got changed into some dry clothes. They sat together and watched Spongebob, cuddled together contently. When Mitch returned to his room later that night he noticed the hoodie that he'd put on the radiator to dry._

 _"_ _Scott?" Mitch called and started walking out to Scott's room. He found Scott shirtless and fought away the blush that stained his cheeks. "Here's your jacket." He held out the clothing but Scott chuckled and held his hand out._

 _"_ _You keep it. I've got loads of them." He shrugged. "It might rain again and I might not be there. Or you can keep it as a token of my affection." He joked causing Mitch to giggle._

 _"_ _Alright, fine. I'll keep it as a reminder." He put the jacket to his nose and smelled it. It smelled of Scott and a slight mix of rain. He smiled. "It smells like you." Scott laughed at that. "Night, Scott." Mitch said and started walking to his room._

 _"_ _Goodnight, Mitchy." He heard Scott shout back. He put the hoodie on and zipped it up, sighing at the warmth and scent of it. He laid on his bed and pictured Scott cuddling him and surrounding him, keeping him warm._

Under the hoodie, he wore a Scomiche shirt and matched it all with some black skinny jeans. He looked at his reflection in his phone and brushed his hair down with his hand before settling for his look and walking into the kitchen. There was a drink of Starbucks on the counter and a note.

 _Happy Birthday, Mitch. X_

 _Scott_

He grinned at the cute gesture and sipped his drink before thanking his best friend.

"Thank you for the Starbucks, babe!" He shouted, hoping Scott would come out and capture him in a tight hug, singing or shouting happy birthday… No response. Mitch started walking to Scott's room. "Scott?" No-one there. He checked the living room. No-one there. Nor in the bathroom or anywhere in the house. Wyatt was tucked into a corner of the couch asleep. A smile flashed on his face before quickly fading. Where was Scott? He decided to text him.

 _Hey, Scottie. Where are you? I need my present._

He referred to his present as Scott. He waited a few seconds but no reply. This wasn't like Scott at all. Every time Mitch would text Scott, he would reply soon. He figured that Scott was busy planning something and so decided to text Kirstie to see if she had some excuse for Scott's absence.

 _Kirsite? Hi. Scottie's out. Have anything planned?_

 ** _Mitch. I do actually. Come round. ;)_**

Mitch felt happier again. He loved being with Kirstie and she'd obviously had something going on that she wanted Mitch to see. The tenor hoped his best friend would be there. He strutted to the car only to find it missing. He deducted that Scott had taken it. _It'd be nice if he'd told me or something._ Mitch rolled his eyes at his best friend but refused to stay angry at him. He walked to Kirstie's house and approached the front door. He checked his appearance one last time in his phone then stuffed it into his pocket and knocked. The door opened and Kirstie was standing there with her bright smile. She pulled him into an embrace and he quickly hugged back.

"Happy 24th Birthday, Mitch! You've grown up so fast." She exclaimed.

"I'm a big boy now." He sassed. She giggled before taking his arm and dragging him inside. The lights were off. Kirstie looked around expectantly and excitedly.

"SURPRISE." Mitch jumped slightly at the many people shouting happy birthday. Everyone was there; Avi, Kevin, Esther… Mitch thanked the people, hugging them shortly before moving onto the next person. Once all the guests had said their congratulations they all handed Mitch a present. There were at least fifteen guests and Mitch loved the attention. But it all felt a bit empty and loud. He shook off his shyness. He had his eye on this beautiful ring he saw in a shop once when walking around a mall. It was silver with a treble-clef that curled into a heart. It was cheesy but represented Mitch's passion for music. Most of his presents were clothes, not that Mitch was complaining.

"Hey, Avi." Mitch called to the bass who was talking to a few guests.

"Yeah, birthday boy?" He smiled at the nickname but Mitch had a hint of worry on his face.

"Do you know where Scott is? I can't find him anywhere and he's not responding to my texts." He sighed. Avi shrugged.

"Sorry, Mitch. I haven't seen him all day." Avi looked sad for the tenor. Mitch had a thought and scanned the room. He walked to Kirstie and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, Mitch. Do you like the party?" She asked hopefully.

"I do, but did you invite Scott?" His eyes portrayed curiosity and fear, yet masked with fake happiness.

"I did but he said he went to see a movie." Kirstie immediately realised what she'd told Mitch when he struck with sadness. "Oh, Mitch. I…" She didn't know how to respond. This wasn't like Scott at all. Kirstie tensed with madness. Mitch just looked defeated. "We don't need him. He's Aviously too much of a dick to come to the party. Mitch Grassi's birthday party. You are the queen and he's an idiot for not realising so." She explained, staring at him right into his eyes. He felt slightly better but he loved Scott. Not in a friendly way, he craved something more with Scott. He plastered on a face of motivation and confidence.

"You're right. I am queen and I am not going to let anything get me down today." He raised his drink and sipped it. He mentally grimaced. He loved his friends but this party wasn't growing to be a pleasant one.

A few hours passed and Mitch had decided that a hangover the next morning wasn't a good move for him so he drank less than he usually did. He had fun at the gathering, singing, dancing and laughing but for more than half the time he just craved some good old fashion Starbucks and a movie on the sofa. Nice and relaxed. With… He gulped back tears and shouted.

"I love y'all so much. Thank y'all so much and y'all are fucking queens with a 'k'." They cheered at Mitch. Kirstie nodded at them all and they sung happy birthday. It sounded half good and half…not so good. Most were good singers there but one or two people merely tried their best. Mitch still was warmed by the love. He blew a kiss in the air and Kirstie called them out. Once they dissipated Kirstie approached Mitch. She and him were the only two left in the now messy household. "Oh, God. This place is so messy." He chuckled and started picking rubbish up. Kirstie noticed his uncomfortableness and grabbed his shoulders.

"No. It's your birthday. Relax. You can stay here if you want. I can put on a movie or something." She perked, smiling. Mitch beamed at the offer but just wanted to go home and sit in his room alone.

"I think I'll pass. Thank you so much, Kirstie. This was so nice. I just wanna relax now and prepare for the hangover I have yet to come." He lied about the approaching hangover.

"Can I at least drive you home?" She offered kindly. Her smile was one Mitch couldn't refuse.

"Alright. Thanks, honey." He smiled and started walking to the front door. "God, are you sure you don't want help?" He raised an eyebrow at the house.

"I'll get Avi and Kevin in to help. My boys." She shrugged and pushed Mitch into the car. They jammed to some Beyonce, making Mitch feel slightly happier. There was still a humongous pain that made him become visibly sadder. Kirstie parked outside their house. "Are you ok on your own?" She asked gently, putting her hand on his arm.

"I want to sleep." He simply replied. She understood and nodded. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much, though. The party was great." He smiled one last time before exiting the car. Kirstie drove away, but when Mitch turned to look at her, she was smirking with her phone out. She glanced up before smiling and driving off. Mitch noticed the lights were on and saw a figure moving from behind the curtain. Anger shot through his system. He stormed up to the front door and unlocked it. He opened the door and instantly his tension vanished. The living room had a homemade banner with the words 'Happy Birthday, Mitchy. My Bestest Friend Ever.' On it. There were maybe five presents all piled up on one end of the couch. However, the thing that really made Mitch melt was Scott, sitting there with the cutest smile and slight guilt on his face. There was a blanket around his shoulders and he instantly shot up, wrapping his arms around Mitch.

"Happy Birthday, Mitch." He picked Mitch up and spun him round. Mitch clung tightly to his neck, allowing himself to be swung in a circle and giggled. He was put down. "Wait. I have something to show you." He picked up an IPad from the desk behind him and played the video. The screen was split in five with Scott's face in each section. Scott had recorded himself singing Happy Birthday To You in five different harmonies. "Is that the hoodie I gave you?" Scott asked, chuckling. Mitch blushed.

"Yeah." He answered shyly. "Did you make all this?" He was astonished and looked around.

"Yup. Well, I bought most of the gifts. Let's go open them." Scott took Mitch's hand and led him to the couch. He sat Mitch down and placed himself next to the tenor. They faced each other and Scott handed Mitch a thin, square-like box. Mitch removed the Spongebob themed wrapping paper and revealed a CD case. It had a piece of paper in it with the words. 'Mitch and Scott's Playlist' on it in big letters that were obviously made using felt tip. Scott and Mitch's animated characters, used in the Superfruit introduction, were drawn underneath. Mitch opened the case to find a silver CD with 'Scomiche's Playlist' written in black felt tip. Scott grabbed the CD and stood up to put it in the CD player. The first song was Unconditionally by Katy Perry. Scott plonked back down and passed Mitch a bigger present. It was in a box. He unwrapped it and inside was a black box. There was black paint on it and a name was visible underneath but unreadable due to the black paint. Scott tried to hide it so it wouldn't spoil the surprise inside. The birthday boy opened the box and gasped in a smile as there laid a white t-shirt with a signature that resembled the word 'Beyonce' on it. It was in scribbled but printed. "I…er…bought a Beyonce signed shirt." He said humbly, scratching behind his head. Mitch looked at Scott then back to the shirt and back to Scott. He made no attempt to hide his grin but tried to hold back the tears. Another present was handed to him. A large box this time. He ripped the paper off and there was a beautiful painting of Pentatonix. Each member was incredibly detailed. Mitch giggled and kissed it before setting it aside. There was another present placed on his lap. It was small-ish with an unusual shape. It was like two objects stuck together. He tore off the paper and found Super Smash Bros Wii U and a Wii U together. Mitch laughed. There was one present left. It was heavy; a long cuboid. He freed the present and tens of DVD's fell into his lap and onto the couch. "Movie night." Scott explained. It was as if Scott had read his mind; all Mitch wanted to do tonight was sit in and watch movies. "Stay here and get comfortable." Scott got up and Mitch half wrapped the blanket around himself. _Scott is so sweet. I love him so much. If only he knew what I really meant when I said it._ Mitch sighed but smiled. He scanned his area again. The banner was tied up tall with string; Scott must've used a step ladder. A vibration emitted from the table. Scott's phone was there and he must've gotten a text. Curiosity got the better of Mitch and he peaked. The phone read Kirstie. Mitch typed in Scott's password, they'd shared passwords before. He read their entire conversation for today.

 **Today 9:56am**

 _Hey, Kirst. Got the party planned?_

 ** _Yup. Are you out of the house so Mitch can't drag you out with him?_**

 _I even got him Starbucks._

 ** _You're so adorable together._**

 _I'm going to start on the banner._

 ** _Alright. I'll distract our birthday boy._**

 _Thank you for helping me with this Kirstie. I love him so much and want to give him an amazing birthday._

 ** _Awww. I ship it so much._**

 _I just pray Mitch does too._

 ** _Tell him when you're ready. Don't let the moment slip away. It's obvious he likes you too._**

 _Thanks, Kirstie. I just got a text from him. Time to put the plan to action._

Mitch rapidly read through the texts astonished. The next texts were when Mitch arrived here.

 ** _He's here. I dropped him off. He seems upset, though, so make sure you're extra cute._**

 _I think I can make that happen. I hear the keys. Wish me luck, thanks, Kirst. Love you. X_

 ** _No problem. Love you too Scott. X_**

There was one more text from Kirstie just now.

 ** _By the way, text me the results and make sure the present is in your pocket. If you don't text me then I'll presume you're too sad to text and I'll come round. I'm kidding, that'll never happen. Mitch loves you too much. Good luck, Scottie._**

Mitch put the phone down to where it was, aghast. Did this mean that Scott liked him back? He and Kirstie planned this the whole day so Scott could do all this? Mitch nearly welled up with tears but he snapped out of his thoughts. The room was suddenly darkened and Mitch became worried. He then relieved as he saw Scott walking through with a delicious, scruffy and white cake. It had lots of burning candles.

"Happy birthday to you." Scott sang, walking slowly to Mitch with the cake. Mitch put his hands in front of his mouth and giggled. "Happy birthday to you." Scott managed to sit down and put the cake in front of Mitch for a good inspection. The roughly placed icing and shaky handwriting gave the impression it too was made by Scott. "Happy birthday to Mitchy. Happy Birthday to you." Scott sang softly and motioned for Mitch to blow out the candles. "Make sure you make a wish." Scott said childishly. Mitch rolled his eyes and scoffed before closing them and blowing the flames out. _Scott._ Was the only thing that was wished for in his head. To be with Scott forever. It didn't even have to be romantically or sexually. Just to be friends with Scott, continue like this forever and see him happy and hear his powerful voice or see his blindingly bright smile or deep blue eyes. He opened his eyes and blew out the remaining candles that he'd missed. "Yay." Scott cheered. "Want a piece now?" Scott put the cake on the table in front of them.

"Sure." He smiled.

"I promise I didn't poison it." Scott smiled overdramatically, almost making it seem creepy. Mitch laughed as Scott walked away and back with two forks, plates and a large knife. He put the stuff down before setting himself down. "Would you like to do the honours?" Scott asked, handing Mitch the knife.

"Yes, I would like to destroy your cake." Mitch really wanted to taste Scott's cake but didn't want to ruin it. It was circular and had splodged white icing on it. It spelt 'Happy 24th Mitchy'. Scott laughed at the joke. Mitch carefully lowered the utensil into the cake and cut two lines that connected in the middle. It was a fairly small piece and Mitch used one finger and slid the knife under the slice and plopped it on a plate. "How large a piece do you want?" Mitch asked, looking up at Scott.

"Erm…I don't want any." Scott shrugged. He actually did want to try it but wanted to share with Mitch. He figured that this would seem weird if he straight up asked him to so he hoped that Mitch would like it well enough for him to ask Scott to feed him a bit. Mitch grabbed a fork and cut off a piece of the slice. He stabbed the fork but then remembered that Scott needed to read the text from Kirstie.

"By the way, Kirstie texted you." He said and popped the cake into his mouth. His eyes slowly widened as he chewed. Scott picked up his phone hurriedly and he noticeably put his hands on his pockets, checking for something. Mitch grew curious but didn't ask. "Damn, you can cook." He complimented Scott and the baritone blushed slightly.

"Is it good?" asked Scott in optimism. Mitch nodded and put another piece onto his fork.

"Try some." He ordered.

"Fine." He pretended to not care but small gestures like this sent Scott's heart beating at a faster rate. Mitch put his hand under Scott's chin and he gently put the treat into Scott's open mouth. Scott chewed the treat and nodded. "Wow. I suppose I am a good cook." Mitch rolled his eyes. "So. Pick a movie." Scott ordered excitedly. Mitch turned to the pile of his birthday presents. He picked up the shirt and took off his hoodie. Scott watched Mitch in confusion but smirked at his choice of shirt. "You're wearing the Scomiche shirt?" Mitch turned pink and looked down. He bit his lip.

"I guess I did." He laughed nervously and stripped himself of his shirt, leaving his chest bare. Scott gulped at Mitch's chest. The tenor slipped the Beyonce signed shirt over his head and threaded his arms into it and pulled it down. "It fits." Mitch stated excitedly. Scott wrapped his arms around Mitch.

"Do I fit, Mitchy?" He asked.

"Get off." Mitch giggled. Scott did as he was told.

"I guess I don't fit." He pouted. Mitch touched Scott's nose with his finger.

"You're the perfect size." Mitch said mischievously and lightly bit his lip, looking up at Scott through seductive eyes. Scott supressed a chuckle and jumped on his best friend again and trapped him in a hug.

"Then I guess it's ok to do this." Mitch fell backwards as Scott pounced on him. He was powerless under Scott and could only laugh.

"Stop." He managed to say in his laughing. Scott buried his head in Mitch's neck and it only triggered more laughing from the tenor. He finally unhooked his arms and sat up so Mitch could catch his breath. Scott admired Mitch's features; his slightly glossy eyes due to tears forming from laughing, his ruffled hair and large smile. His face was slightly flustered and he was breathing deep. He finally sat up. "You're such a bitch." He sassed. Scott made a huge frown.

"That's not nice." He crossed his arms.

"Then apologise." Mitch reached down to look at the selection of movies. He gasped upon seeing Frozen Sing-a-long. "Are you serious?" He held up the box. Scott shrugged and Mitch rolled his eyes. He dug out Moulin Rouge stood up and inserted the disk into the DVD player before turning it on. The movie started. He sat back down next to Scott and he put one arm around Mitch, pulling him close. Mitch snuggled into Scott's chest and put one hand on Scott's chest. They sat there contently for the rest of the movie. Scott had aimed more towards buying Mitch romance movies so they could watch them together. Mitch started to become unfocused to the movie and his attention switched to the man cuddling him. Mitch had his head against Scott's chest and could feel his steady heartbeat. It was soothing and Mitch was close to dozing off until he heard a sniffle. He shot his head up to find Scott crying. "Scott, what's wrong?" Mitch looked into Scott's eyes with worry and started wiping Scott's tears away with his thumb whilst cupping his cheek. Scott made a watery laugh and used his sleeve to dry his tears.

"Have you not been watching?" He sniffed. "It's so sad." Mitch looked to the screen to see a ginger woman unconscious, presumably dead, in a crying man's arms. "How are you not crying, you heartless bastard?" He joked. Mitch blushed and shrugged, dropping his hand.

"I wasn't paying attention. I guess I'm getting tired." He smiled at Scott. "Aw, poor Scottie. Let's watch a happier film." He stood up but Scott grabbed Mitch's waist and pulled him into his lap. "Scott, let me-" He was interrupted as two hands attacking his sides. He jolted out of Scott's lap. "No." He shouted, backing away from Scott. The baritone stood up and started following Mitch.

"C'mere, Mitchie." He said and sprinted at Mitch. Mitch quickly managed to evade Scott and locked himself in the bathroom. Five knocks were heard. "Elsa, do you wanna build a snowman?" Scott sung from behind the door. "Come on let's go and play." Mitch started giggling. "I never see you anymore, come out the door. It's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why. Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Go away, Anna." Mitch said in a more feminine voice to portray Elsa.

"NEVER!" Scott shouted. Mitch sighed and thought of a plan. He just hoped Scott didn't have his phone on him. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and texted Scott.

 _Come and find me, daddy._

He sent the text and heard a vibration from the living room. Scott heard it too and thought that it could be Kirstie. He decided to try and sneak away so Mitch didn't know he'd left. He stood up and scurried away to see who it was. Mitch had his ear to the door and heard Scott shuffling away. He slowly and silently unlocked the door and closed it behind him before running into the nearest room, which happened to be Scott's. He frantically scanned the room in search for a hiding place. Scott picked up his phone and he saw Mitch's contact pop up on the screen. He opened the text and realised that Mitch used this as a distraction to slip away. He ran back to the bathroom and opened it, observing that it was now empty. He sighed and wondered about where Mitch could be. Then laughing could be heard from his room. It stopped as soon as Scott had fallen silent but he knew where it was coming from. He gradually opened his door and shut it behind him so there was nowhere for Mitch to go. Mitch bit his lip and had his hand clamped to his mouth in attempts to shut his giggling away. His lip was almost bleeding from how hard his teeth dug into it. He'd heard Scott enter the room and mentally cursed.

"Mitchyyy?" Scott called, elongating the word. Mitch bit into his lip harder to sustain his laugh. "This can go two ways. The easy way or the hard way. If you come out quietly I promise not to tickle you as much but if you hide, I will find you and you'll be tickled so hard you won't be able to breathe." Mitch stayed silent, hoping Scott couldn't find him. He was buried in Scott's closet. Luckily, there was a pile of clothes that he could bury himself under and had curled into a ball to make himself as small as possible. After a few seconds, Scott sighed. "I guess it's going to be the hard way, but then again, you do like the hard way, don't you, Mitchy?" He said in a sexy tone. Before Mitch could catch himself, a laugh burst out and he quickly put his hand on his mouth again. Scott heard the sound clearly and knew Mitch was in the closet. He pretended to be oblivious so he could create tension. "What was that? Are you under my bed, Mitchell?" He said. Mitch knew this was a trick. Scott opened the cupboard doors and a light shone on Mitch's face. He realised he'd forgotten to cover his face and his feet. He prayed Scott wouldn't find him and he clamped his eyes shut in fear, though his smirk refused to face. Scott saw Mitch's blonde hair in an instant; it stood out from his clothing because he didn't have any items of clothing in that colour. "Found you!" He said and waited for Mitch's reaction. The tenor didn't move but opened his eyes to stare back up at Scott. "You look so afraid. I'll spare you this once." He said and held his hand for Mitch to take. Mitch was hesitant at first but Scott was convincing and he pulled himself up with the help of Scott. Their hands didn't separate.

"So, which movie is next?" He asked and walked towards the door. Scott didn't reply and instead wrapped his arms around Mitch's waist and lifted him into the air. "SCOTT, NO!" He shouted and flailed his arms and legs in attempts to escape. Scott threw him onto the bed and quickly sat on his waist to trap him and attacked his sides. Scott laughed as Mitch was mercilessly tickled. "Sto-ho-hop! Scott, ple-ple-he-hease." He begged. The baritone decided to give in when Mitch's face went red. He hopped off of Mitch and watched as he regained himself. He panted heavily and wiped away his tears. Scott observed that Mitch's hair was severely messed up but instead of teasing Mitch or telling him, he stroked it himself, flattening the odd strands. Mitch laid limp and blushed at Scott's touch. He pulled his hand back when his eyes met Mitch's and his faced turned deep scarlet. Mitch shook his head and jumped off of the bed, taking Scott by the hand and pulling him off. "You cannot tickle me on my birthday, you dick." He complained as they sat down.

"Too late. I won't do it again for a week." Mitch smiled at this proposal. Scott looked at Mitch's smile. "Wait, did you cut your lip?" He asked, scooting closer to stare at the red mark along the bottom lip. Mitch didn't answer and it took everything he had not to propel his head forwards and connect their lips. He realised that Scott had asked him a question.

"Did I? I didn't know." He responded.

"It's bleeding slightly. I'll get you a tissue." He stood up and quickly pulled a tissue from the cardboard box. He ran it under the tap in the kitchen and squished it into a ball before returning. He put on hand under Mitch's chin, his thumb just under his lip, and dabbed the blood away with the tissue. Mitch's face went red. Scott smiled and sat back. "All better."

"Thanks, babe." Mitch replied before getting up to choose another movie. His eyes grew big at a certain DVD box he hadn't noticed. "Fifty shades?" He laughed. Scott became flustered at that. He hadn't bought that movie. "Should we watch it?" Mitch asked, genuinely.

"You don't have to. I didn't even buy that one." He wondered on how the movie ended up in the set of DVD's he bought Mitch but he remembered Kirstin helped with wrapping the presents the night before.

"Let's watch that shit." Mitch said confidently. He decided it would be awkward yet hilarious and the guy may be hot. He removed the DVD from its box and inserted it into the player. Scott grabbed his phone and texted Kirstie.

 _50 shades?!_

 ** _Your welcome._**

 _Oh, my God. We're actually watching it. Mitch found it. I'm going to kill you._

 ** _Take notes. It could be useful later._**

 _Kirstie! He might not even like that shit._

 ** _Only one way to find out. I'll leave you two alone. Enjoy._**

Scott was about to rant further but Mitch snatched his phone and placed it on the table.

"Watch the movie." He said and laid back into Scott's embrace. Scott scoffed and tried his best to focus on the movie. Mitch seemed very focused throughout and Scott couldn't help but stare. After what seemed like days, the movie finally ended.

"Why did we watch that?" Scott chuckled.

"It was hot." Mitch stated.

"Really?" He guffawed.

"The guy was." Scott rolled his eyes. Mitch picked up another movie. "I think this can be our last movie before I go to sleep." He stated. Scott saddened slightly before remembering his last surprise. He wondered whether he should give it to Mitch now or after the movie; which was Deadpool. He thought that he might grow nervous during the film and decided to surprise Mitch now. He cleared his throat and started speaking.

"Hey, Mitch." Scott said as Mitch walked back. Scott sat up straight.

"Yeah, Scott?" Mitch sat next to Scott with his full attention on the baritone.

"There is…one last present I'd like to give you." He said shyly. Mitch brightened at this. Scott reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a velvet box and put it in Mitch's hand. The tenor gasped as he opened it. It was the ring he'd seen earlier that week.

"Scott…" Mitch breathed. He put it on his middle finger on the right hand. It fit perfectly. Scott studied Mitch's expression. It was so joyful. Mitch looked into Scott's eyes with admiration. "How did you know?" Was all he could say.

"You said you liked that ring when we were at the mall."

"I never said I liked it. But I do. I love it; it's perfect." said Mitch. Scott blushed.

"I saw how much you liked it. Your face lit up when you saw it and I just knew I had to get it for you." He bit his lip.

"That's so sweet… Why did you save this till last?" Mitch asked. Scott blushed harder.

"Because I wanted this moment to be special. I wanted to ask you something… The ring doesn't come close to paying up what I owe you." Scott started his prepared speech.

"You don't owe me anything, Scott." Mitch said, as if it were obvious.

"I do!" Scott persisted. "I owe you everything because of all the things you've done for me. Without you I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't have a Grammy or be in Pentatonix or be singing. But I also wouldn't be smiling and laughing and just being a better person without you. Your voice and laugh keep me happy and the way you're always true to yourself is incredible. I'm so lucky to have found you because you're unique, talented as hell and an amazing person. The only thing I can really give you is…me." Scott chewed on his lip as he waited for Mitch's response. The tenor's lip quivered and a few tears streamed down his cheek.

"What do you mean?" He managed to say. Scott clasped Mitch's hands and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Mitch Grassi, will you be my…boyfriend?" He held his breath to wait for Mitch's response, staring heavily into Mitch's perfect brown eyes, which were glassy. Scott started to doubt any hope he had when Mitch stayed silent.

"Yes." Mitch whispered. Scott blinked fast and gulped.

"What?" Scott thought that Mitch's response was just his imagination. Mitch laughed a watery laugh and nodded.

"Yes. Of course I will. I've been waiting so long to hear that." They both grinned and just stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Mitch." Scott said. Mitch unlocked his hands from Scott's and put them to the back of Scott's neck, pulling him in. Scott shuffled closer and soon enough, their lips locked. Their eyes closed and Scott rested his hands loosely on Mitch's waist. Soon, their lips started moving together, deepening the kiss. Scott's hands moved to Mitch's back and down to his ass, pulling him into his lap as Mitch's hands slipped into Scott's hair. Scott pushed his tongue into Mitch's mouth and the tenor did so too. Their tongues intertwined eagerly as Mitch slowly stood up, grabbing Scott's shirt to take him up with him. Mitch guided Scott to his room where they slammed the door shut, eager for the best birthday night ever.


End file.
